Divum
Divum is comprised mainly of those faithful to the goddess Valkryi. They are a peaceful pack located in an area between the Dark Woods and the Shining Woods. Leadership Freyja & Sorine (autumn of year one - spring of year two) Divum is jointly lead by a female di'shei named Freyja and a small gourom named Sorine. Sorine is, reluctantly, the primary leader of the group, but she heavily relies on Freyja for guidance. Sorine is determined but inexperienced, and somewhat whimsical as well. Freyja is patient and tends to speak for the pack in situations involving outsiders. Sorine (spring of year two - fall of year two) After feeling as though her choices were second-guessed and doubted in favor of Freyja's choices, Sorine let Freyja know that she would be making her own decisions from now on. Freyja (fall of year two - summer of year nine) Sorine has, unexpectedly, died due to complications with puppy birth. Freyja has agreed to continue to lead the pack and keep it together. Information Pronunciation div - uhm Meaning "clear and open skies" Symbol/Group Image A blue cloud Motto " As above so below, as inside so outside" Activity Rules Any character that does not post at least once every 2 weeks (when no absence has been posted or no notice has been given) will be removed from the pack and stripped of their rank. Should the character become active again, re-entry into the pack is not guaranteed. Focuses Valkyri The goddess Valkyri is an important part of the pack, though all are not expected to strictly worship Valkryi, all must respect the goddess. Peace Divum is all about being peaceful towards pack members and outsiders alike. They do not like conflict, and prefer to talk things over. If they cannot come to a resolution, they will remove themselves from the situation. Recruiting Divum welcomes all who can cooperate peacefully. They are actively searching for new members to fortify their numbers. Guests & Vistors Divum will help those who need it, so long as they are kind and respectful in return. History Autumn, year one After the incident with Holer, Sorine decided that she and her friends would be safer if they formed a pack. Sorine, Freyja, and Marcalic were the founding members. (See "Opening the Floodgates.") Spring, year two Freyja and Sorine had a falling out which resulted in Freyja temporarily leaving the pack. She returned a few days later and the two tried to reach some sort of understanding, but were unable to. Freyja is no longer the unofficial second leader of the pack. Fall, year two Sorine dies unexpectedly after two weeks of complications after birthing her three gourom puppies. After a meeting with the pack, Freyja takes over as Alpha, with Shiftsand as a Beta. Summer, year nine After the tragic loss of Shiloh (believed he had been taken by a sorcerous portal away from the world during explorations), Freyja felt that there was no longer really much keeping her tied to the pack. She left the pack, essentially breaking it up. Related *Home *Sverige *Packs *Orior *Alfheimr *Archaica Category:World Category:Packs